Going Hero, a Yaoi fanfic
by richiefail
Summary: I do not own Ben10. Yaoi boy x boy and S&M small amount PwP/Lemon Ben x Ben Dito x Rath No Flames, if you don't like yaoi don't read. My first lemon, no hate.


I do not own Ben10.  
Yaoi (boy x boy) and S&M (small amount)  
PwP/Lemon Ben x Ben (Dito) x Rath No Flames, if you don't like yaoi don't read.  
My first lemon, no hate.

==Going Hero, a yaoi fanfic==

Ben Tennyson, being a 10 year old boy, hormones get in the way of his thinking on occasion. Usually when he's home alone, but there have been occasions when his family was home while the hormones act up. He often ends up sitting in a chair, holding his arms over his erection, while squirming awkwardly at times. But today, he was alone. Completely alone. And he would be until about 10PM, when Gwen would come over to check up on him, sence his parents were on vacation for a week. He looked at the clock on the DVR. It was only 12:37, and he was going to be alone for about nine and a half hours.

Luckily, Ben was bi. But sadly, he was still a virgin. His erection twitched in his pants, and Ben realised that he had to do something, but he had never even fapped, what was he to do? Then an idea popped into is head, and an evil smirk crossed his face. His eyes then targeted his watch.

"Well, going hero" he said as he selected Dito, and slammed the button down. A bright flash of light appeared, and then ben looked to his right. There was a second Ben staring back at him. They looked at each other, and grinned evily back and forth. The Dito Ben then walked over to the dresser, and pulled out something. He held it with his teeth as he fiddled with the watch.

"What are you doing Dito?" There was an evil-ish chuckling, as a slamming sound was heard, and a bright fllash of light illuminated the room, Ben squinted his eyes, and as the flash dimmed, Ben saw a figure he knew, standing without a shirt, and pants ripped off into shreded fabric, as Rath stood there, with his member standing a proud foot tall, a width as wide as his head, and a condom in his mouth. The head was pink, and below that, a deeper pink, soft looking shaft. Ben let out a gasp when he realisesd that the member before him was going into his own ass.

"Well? Are you going to strip?" asked Rath. Ben hesitated before removing his shirt, pants, and boxers. His member was about 6" tall, and sticking straight out in front of him. Rath licked his lips, removing the condom from his mouth, and holding it in his hand "Bend over" commanded Rath. Ben did as he was told, shaking slightly. Rath then started rimming Ben, and stretching Ben with his wide tounge. This caused Ben to moan loudly, his own erection twitching.

Rath then pulled his tounge out of Ben's enterance, and opened his fist to reveal the XL condom. He ripped the package, and applied the condom, which almost ripped just from the width. He lined up with Ben's enterance, knowing Ben was not stretched out enough, ignoring that fact.

"No lube?!" Ben exclaimed. He could feel the tip of Rath's head poke at his ass. This would hurt like a mother fucker.

"No. I want to hear you scream." After this sentence was out of his lips, he thrusted into Ben, causing a scream, and a tear in Ben's ass. The tears running down Ben's face made Rath's dick pulse in Ben's ass. Ben cringed at the pulse, as Rath's dick wiggled, the pre-applied lube on the condom doing no good.

Rath then pulled almost all the way out, and thrusted at a different angle. Ben screamed out in pleasure as his prostate was hit by the enormous member in his ass. Rath chuckled.

"You like that you little whore?" Ben mumbled something that Rath couldn't understand. "Speak up you little Brat!"

"I SAID FUCK ME!" Ben was blushing like mad due to having to say it again.

Rath then pulled all the way out, and could tell ben was pissed, until he realised what Rath was doing. In one swipe of his sharp nails, the condop ripped, and fell off of Rath's manhood. Rath sighed at the release of the pressure of the small condom.

He then thrusted in to ben again, Ben feeling the soft skin of his member slide against his ass.

"WAIT! Ben exclaimed, as he fiddled with his watch, bringing out another Dito. The dito then occupied Ben's mouth, with the same member that started this all.

Ben muffled something into his filled mouth, and Rath then started thrusting again, hitting ben's prostate repeatedly. Ben was already working on Dito's dick, sucking, licking, and bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Ben was in pure esctacy as his prostate was being hit, and a dick was slamming into the back of his throat.

"I'm gunna *pant* come" Dito said, followed by a loud moan, as he shot his load down Ben's throat, Ben swallowing all of the load, and came all over the tile floor, his chest and his abdomen. The constricting Ben's ass causing Rath to release his load into Ben's innards. The feeling of the seed inside of him caused Ben to arch his back and cum again.

Ditto pulled his member out of Ben's mouth, a small trail of Cum connecting Ben's mouth to his dick. Rath pulled out, the friction causing ben to moan, and quite a bit of cum leaked out of Ben's enterance, turning light pink due to the tear in his enterance.

A bright flash of light, and then Dito and Rath were gone. There was a knock at the door, and gwen's voice travled through the door.

"Gramp wanted me to check on you, the neighbors called him when they heard you scream." The door then creaked open, followed by a gasp by Gwen.


End file.
